Sabo
| affiliation = Revolutionary Army; Dadan Family (former); Goa Kingdom (defected) | occupation = ; Thief; Noble (former); Pirate | alias = | jva = Junko Takeuchi (young) Tōru Furuya (adult) | age = 10 (debut) 22 (Post Timeskip) | birth = March 20th | dfbackcolor = c33 | dftextcolor = f93 | dfname = Mera Mera no Mi | dfename = Flame-Flame Fruit (Viz, FUNimation); Flare-Flare Fruit (4Kids) | dfmeaning = Sound of fire burning | dftype = Logia }} Sabo is the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, and is recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, being directly after Dragon himself in terms of command. He is also the adopted brother of Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, as well as the son of Outlook III. He was born into a noble family in Goa Kingdom but decided to run away and live in the Gray Terminal, eventually setting out to sea on his own. 12 years before the present storyline, he was a childhood friend of Ace, and eventually Luffy as well, to the point where the three considered themselves to be "brothers", swearing an oath of brotherhood over sake. Along with Ace and Luffy, Sabo's dream was to become a pirate so that he could set sail and achieve freedom, and made plans with his brothers to set sail at age 17. Despite this, Sabo decided to set sail before Ace and Luffy, and his boat was destroyed by a Celestial Dragon moments later. Sabo was believed to have died from this event, but survived and joined the Revolutionaries. Appearance Sabo was a ten year old boy at the time of Luffy's flashback, the same age as Ace at that time. He had a missing tooth and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. Before he entered into the Gray Terminal, he was seen with a gentle outfit with a white colored short-sleeved shirt and wearing blue colored shorts as usual. As an adult, Sabo became taller and more muscular. He has matured greatly, with more pronounced facial symmetry and a scar he acquired over his left eye. He resembles Luffy enough to allow him to easily deceive opponents as perceptive as Diamante into thinking he was "Lucy" by simply wearing the same outfit, although Sabo is still taller than his younger brother. His hair has also grown noticeably longer since his youth. While participating in the final round at the Corrida Colosseum in Luffy's place, he wore Luffy's cape, fake beard, and viking style helmet. In addition, he wore shades to conceal his eyes. He also drew an x-shaped mark on his chest. Later, after the round, he returned to his original outfit, which resembles his old outfit from twelve years ago: a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves and the same top hat with goggles over the band. Gallery Personality Sabo is devoted to his dreams to the point that he agreed with Ace that the two of them had to kill Luffy so that he could not tell anyone about their treasure, though neither Ace nor Sabo knew how to kill a person nor had any experience, implying some degree of innocence despite their profession. He is very ashamed of being a noble, and even stated that he wished that he hadn't been born as one. According to Luffy, Sabo is a nicer older brother than Ace. He acknowledged Luffy's powers, and even encouraged his improvement. He helped Ace and Luffy get along when they were fighting, thus being the nice, diplomatic one of the trio. Sabo's dream involves traveling around the world as a pirate. This is in order to write a book containing the story of everything he would see and every place he would visit during his journey. One of the reasons behind all this could be the "segregation" that envelopes so much of the Goa Kingdom, a thing that could easily stir a freedom-loving spirit like Sabo's to ask himself what the world was really like outside the walls of High Town, and outside the island itself. However, he was ready to cast aside his dream for the sake of his loved ones. Sabo was loyal to his friends and, in this case his two "brothers", to the point that he would give in to the demands of his father, becoming miserable and "alone" in order to save both Luffy and Ace. Despite being the son of a noble, Sabo does not act like a stereotypical noble would act, nor does he consider himself to be a noble. He does not look down on the less fortunate nor does he put on airs about his status. This is in stark contrast to the rest of his family, who see their status as more important than anything else and will do whatever it takes to raise their social standing or maintain their current status, as well as look down on anyone they consider to be inferior. Sabo rejects these values completely, and even went as far as to say that he feels ashamed of his status as a noble. This can be seen as the reason why he ran away from home and went to live in the Gray Terminal, forfeiting his noble heritage. Since a child becomes a full-fledged noble at the age of eighteen, Sabo intended to leave Goa Kingdom at the age of seventeen, to escape the idea of being recognized as the thing he hated the most. He even refers to the nobles as "smelling worse than Trash Mountain, as they are people rotten to the core". At age 22, Sabo has retained much of his old personality, although he appears to have adapted many mannerisms from Luffy, including his brother's tendency to mispronounce the names of others, although it is possible he was just pretending to keep up the charade of acting like 'Lucy'. Due to his traumatic incident with the Celestial Dragons that nearly caused his death, he has spite against the Marines and the Government, intentionally pursuing them and mercilessly defeating them. Relationships Family Father Outlook III, Sabo's father is a stereotypical noble, treating Ace and Luffy as trash, and panicking about being contaminated when Bluejam got their blood onto him during a beating, claiming that he needed to be decontaminated. He also desired for his son to become his heir, believing that a child must adhere to the parents' wishes, and threatened to kill Ace and Luffy if Sabo did not comply. He ordered Sabo to marry a princess when he grew up, which is one of the reasons he ran away. In essence, Sabo had no right to freedom of choice in his father's eyes. What is worse, Outlook had no confidence in him, despite wanting him to return, going as far as to adopt a stepson of higher status in order to have a backup heir. Mother (right).]] Sabo's mother has the stereotypical personality of a Noble, and only seeks to further her family's status. This was clearly seen when her son got into a fight with a noble boy of a higher status who used a weapon on him, she apologized to the family while comforting the other boy, completely ignoring her own son's injuries. She also acted in a rather insensitive manner when Sabo was dragged back from his runaway, giving her son a somewhat rude welcome back. Stelly While Sabo cared greatly for Luffy and Ace, he absolutely did not care for his adopted brother, Stelly, who came from a higher nobility than Sabo's family and is arrogant and a coward. Stelly is, in short, a complete opposite to Sabo. To this end, Sabo was willing to assault Stelly in order to learn about the plan to burn down Gray Terminal. Sworn Brothers Monkey D. Luffy At first worried that Luffy would reveal the secret stash that Sabo and Ace had hidden, they suggested that they would kill him. However, after seeing Luffy resist Porchemy and refusing to tell the secret, they inducted him into the group and treated him like a brother. Luffy also thought of Sabo as a kinder elder brother than Ace. Prior to his departure from Goa, Sabo sent a letter to Ace, telling him to take care of Luffy as their younger brother. After the time skip, when Sabo meets Luffy, Luffy is shocked and surprised due to the fact that Sabo is alive and starts crying after meeting him, thinking that he had died 12 years ago. He also had enough faith in Sabo's fighting skills to leave the finale in the Corrida Colosseum in his hands, allowing Sabo to take claim of the Mera Mera no Mi. He later told Admiral Fujitora that should Luffy ever need help, he would be there for him, having refused to ever lose another loved one ever again. Portgas D. Ace Ace, being a fellow child who wants to be a pirate, was a good friend of Sabo's. In fact, they were like brothers, and Sabo was willing to forsake his dreams to save Ace and Luffy from his father's wrath. It is unknown whether or not Sabo was aware of Ace being Gol D. Roger's son, though in the anime he was fully aware of this fact, as well as the one who informed Luffy of it. Two years after Ace's death, Sabo deeply regrets that he wasn't there to try and save his brother's life, and after discovering Ace's death in the paper, he was devastated. He visited Ace's grave and left three cups of sake next to Ace's gravestone in memory of their brotherhood, and pinned a newspaper article to the gravestone to indicate that Luffy is doing fine. Despite his regret, Sabo still remains determined to inherit Ace's will by obtaining the Mera Mera no Mi. He later looked to his late brother to watch over him as he entered the arena. Sabo obtained and ate the Mera Mera no Mi, and the first attack he used with his new abilities was Ace's signature move, Hiken. Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon It is unknown if Dragon was aware that Sabo considered himself the brother of Monkey D. Luffy, his son. Sabo knows he is Luffy's father, as in the aftermath of Marineford when the Revolutionaries read the newspaper article about Luffy being Dragon's son, Ivankov mentioned most of his men knew this secret now. As a member of the Revolutionaries, Sabo likely also became aware that Dragon is Luffy's father then, if he was not aware before. In the past, Dragon spared his time to listen to Sabo's story. He was openly affected by Sabo's morality and sympathized with the noble child for his refusal of his heritage. He later rescued Sabo and permitted him to join the Revolutionary Army, where he eventually ascended the ranks to become the Chief of Staff and the Army's second in command. Sabo refers to Dragon as "Dragon-san" and is loyal to him and is trusted enough to lead the Revolutionary Army's investigation of Donquixote Family's weapons trade. Koala Sabo seems to be well acquainted with Koala, to the point where she knows about his history with Luffy and Ace and his regret about not being able to be at the Battle of Marineford. She also attends his battle at the Corrida Colosseum. However, she is constantly frustrated with his selfish attitude in regards to disobeying orders as seen when she berates him for potentially drawing the ire of the Navy by fighting one of their Admirals. Hack Sabo also works closely with Hack in the Revolutionary Army. However, he along with Koala, are occasionally at odds with Sabo over his tendency to leave his post during missions. Enemies Marines Due to Sabo being a part of the Revolutionaries, he is an enemy of the Marines, specifically, the World Government. As such he stopped Admiral Fujitora and his forces from advancing after Luffy and clashed with the blind Admiral. It is unknown what Sabo thinks of the man who killed Ace. Surprisingly despite this enmity, he wishes the blind admiral good luck with his dangerous gamble to leave the Heavenly Demon's defeat in the hands of pirates. Nobles }} Having personally witnessed the Nobles of his home in the Goa kingdom, Sabo bears deep hatred towards nobles. Having learned of their attempts to kill all the people in the Gray Terminal, Sabo was the only person in the whole kingdom to try to save the people living there and was shocked and disgusted seeing that everyone in the kingdom knew what was happening but did nothing to help. He himself even told Dragon how he was ashamed of ever been born as one. Realizing he'll never be free of them, Sabo attempted to leave his home to make sure he'd never become like them. His hatred may not be absolute, it is unknown what he thinks of Nobles who are good to their people, like Dalton, Cobra, or Vivi. His loathing of Nobles seems to extend to the World Nobles as well, as during his departure twelve years ago, he made an enemy out of Saint Jalmack as the latter tried to kill Sabo solely because he crossed paths with his ship. Other Monkey D. Garp It is unknown how Garp and Sabo thought of each other. However, Garp has been seen "training" him like Ace and Luffy, so it is possible he thought of Sabo as another grandson. It is unknown if Garp was aware of Sabo meeting his son. Curly Dadan Dadan was the foster mother of Ace, and later Luffy. When Sabo decided to run from his house, the boys told him to stay with them. When he was introduced to Dadan at first, she seemed annoyed of him. She even said that she had heard bad things about him. Sabo responds by saying he'd heard bad things about her too. However, she was content with Sabo living with Ace and Luffy. Dadan was also stricken by Sabo's possible death. Bartolomeo Because Sabo is a brother of Luffy, Bartolomeo treats Sabo with great respect. Sabo, though respecting Bartolomeo enough, found his obsession with the Straw Hats to be irritating. Even after Doflamingo put a price on Sabo's head during his survival game, Bartolomeo did not betray the revolutionary. Nico Robin Sabo appears to have developed a very friendly relationship with Nico Robin, who was rescued by the revolutionaries just prior to the timeskip. He and Robin exchanged warm greetings with each other upon reuniting in Dressrosa. Abilities and Powers As a child, Sabo seemed to have some level of fighting ability, since he and Ace together were able to topple Porchemy when the two of them arrived to save Luffy. Sabo was able to beat Luffy fifty times in one day, as well as defeat Ace twenty four times and lose twenty six times. He was fast enough to grab a knife from a pirate without the pirate being able to stop Sabo. He was good at thieving as well, since he and Ace were able to rob a large amount of people to get their money and valuables. He also was exceptionally skilled in stealth and could jump out of a window several stories up without injuring himself. According to Ace, who thought Sabo would become his navigator, the boy also had some experience in navigation. By the time he was 22, he achieved the rank of Chief of Staff, and thus the second in command, of the Revolutionary Army. As a result, he has command over all other lower ranking members of the Revolutionary Army, and answerable only to the leader himself. Physical Abilities As an adult, Sabo is shown to have great agility as he easily dodged an attack from a Fighting Fish, as well as tremendous strength, clashing with Jesus Burgess, a pirate known for his titanic strength, with little effort, and a captain of the Blackbeard Pirates first ship, who is also a personal bodyguard to the Yonko Blackbeard; He later destroys the entire arena of the Corrida Colosseum, which was tough enough to resist all the previous battles between the New World gladiators. He is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with a Marine Admiral and emerge unharmed. Sabo's main fighting style revolves around the use of his fingers which he refers to as "claws". His fingers are strong enough to break armor, great swords and even skulls with ease and remaining unharmed. He claims his fingers are like the claws of a dragon. He also uses Haki to increase the strength of his fingers. * : Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. It was first seen used against Jesus Burgess during the finals of Corrida Colosseum and was powerful enough to destroy his Haki enhanced armor. * : Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact that completely destroyed the arena in the Corrida Colosseum. Haki During his fight with Jesus Burgess, Sabo imbued his arm with Busoshoku Haki in conjunction with his techniques. He can also imbue his pipe. He was strong enough to destroy the armor covering Burgess's right arm, as well as Diamante's weapon. Devil Fruit Sabo is the current user of the Logia-type Devil Fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi, which originally belonged to Ace before his death. With it, Sabo is able to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body at will. After eating the fruit, Sabo was instantly able to utilize it to the point of using Ace's signature technique, the "Hiken", which was strong enough to shatter the bottom floor of the Corrida Colosseum, exposing the underground facility, although he later showed the difficulty of controlling his fruit which is typically displayed by new Devil Fruit users. While facing against Issho's Marine platoon, Sabo has been shown imbuing his weapon with fire, showcasing that he quickly attained control of his Devil Fruit power. Weapons As a child, Sabo's preferred method of combat was stick fighting using metal pipes. After the timeskip he continues to use a similar metal pipe, effectively battling against and defending himself from attacks by opponents as strong as Diamante, a top executive of the Donquixote Pirates, and Burgess, a captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. When used in conjunction with Busoshoku Haki, Sabo was able to easily break Diamante's weapon. After obtaining the Mera Mera no Mi, Sabo can ignite the two ends of his pipe. History Past Bound as Brothers }} Sabo was born in Goa to Noble parents who aspired for him to marry a royal princess to keep their family name secure, but did not seem to care for Sabo as an individual. His father, tired from work, was shown tearing apart a picture Sabo drew and ordering him to go to his room and study. One day he got hurt in fight with a boy from another noble family who used a knife, but Sabo's mother immediately began fretting over and apologizing in tears to the boy from the noble family, concerned more with repairing relations with the family rather than tending her own son's injuries. Realizing he was nothing more than a way for his parents to secure wealth and status, Sabo fled to the Gray Terminal, leaving his parents to think he was dead. He would later meet Ace. Months later, Ace arrives at the Gray Terminal, after having ditched Luffy along the way. Sabo tells Ace that he is late and that he himself completed his money-collecting job. Ace replies that he also did his share, then hands Sabo his collected money. Sabo counts it and, impressed, admits that Ace collected more money than him again. Ace says that they still have a long way to go before they can buy a pirate ship. Sabo puts the money in a hidden underground stash, admiring their cumulative work of five years, and Ace tells him to close it because someone else might see them. Luffy, overhearing their conversation, suddenly shows up and says that he wants to be a pirate too. Sabo and Ace, however, are not happy to find that Luffy finally managed to successfully tail Ace all the way to the Gray Terminal. Determined to keep him from telling anyone their secret, they eventually decide that Luffy must be killed and proceed to tie him to a tree. However, they are unable to decide who should do it, since neither of them have actually killed anyone before. Before they can decide, they hear someone approaching and untie Luffy to go hide. They see Porchemy of the Bluejam Pirate crew and two others, and discover that the money Ace stole belonged to Bluejam himself. It is revealed that Sabo and Ace are actually quite notorious thieves, even in the lawless Gray Terminal, and are quite respected by all the outlaws most presumably for their impressive fighting skills. The two suddenly notice Luffy has gone missing and then see that he has been caught by Porchemy. Luffy calls out to Ace for help. Recognizing the name, Porchemy decides that Luffy must know something about the stolen money, and Sabo and Ace both watch as Porchemy takes Luffy away. Positive that Luffy will soon reveal the location of the money and afraid of having their treasure taken, Sabo and Ace go to the Midway Forest to hide the treasure elsewhere. The task takes until sunset, and just as Ace celebrates successfully finishing the task, Sabo arrives and shocks Ace by informing him that Luffy still has not cracked. They run to where Luffy is tied up and being tortured for information by an increasingly desperate Porchemy. Just as Porchemy loses his temper and is about to kill Luffy, Sabo and Ace break through the wall. Sabo manages to strike down Porchemy and free Luffy, but Ace is determined to stay behind and fight Porchemy, declaring he will never run away once he faces an enemy, Sabo yells to him to stop it, as Porchemy, a pirate wielding a sword, is different from their usual targets. He joins Ace in his fight, and together they defeat Porchemy. After the fight, they return to the forest both covered in bandages, and Sabo scolds Ace for his habit of saying "I'm not going to run" even when facing real pirates, and as a result of the fight, the Bluejam Pirates will no doubt come after them. Luffy is crying and thanking Ace for saving him. Ace loses patience, though Sabo stops him from hitting Luffy, and demands to know why Luffy was so determined to keep their secret and become his friend, even after being tortured. Luffy exclaims that he has no one else to rely on, and being alone is worse than physical pain; this interests Ace, who recalls how no one would want the son of the Pirate King to exist. However, he mentions that he dislikes spoiled, crybaby brats, which Luffy vigorously denies being. Sabo interrupts their arguing by reminding them that from now on, their lives will be targeted by pirates. He leaves the trash dump to go live Ace and Luffy at Colubo Mountain with the mountain bandits, who are surprised and unhappy to have a third brat to look after. Sabo politely greets Dadan and introduces himself. Dadan recognizes the name and says she has heard unpleasant things about him, though Sabo simply replies that he too has heard unpleasant things about her. Sabo stays with the Bandits for an undetermined amount of time, during which he, Ace, and Luffy fight or hunt the wild animals, the outlaws in "Gray Terminal", and the punks in town, and thus achieve a mild level of notoriety. During a day of troublemaking in Edge Town, Sabo is seen by his father as he is making his escape. Ace and Luffy hear him calling after Sabo, and later demand to know what Sabo is hiding. Sabo reluctantly reveals the truth of his lineage to them, though they do not seem to find it particularly shocking. Sabo suddenly exclaims to Ace and Luffy that they'll go out to sea and become free pirates no matter what, revealing that his dream is to see the world and write a book about it. Ace declares that his ambition is to earn a reputation as a great pirate. Luffy surprises both Sabo and Ace with his ambitions. Sabo mentions that there is a problem, since not all three of them can be the captain on their ship. Ace tells him to leave those decisions for the future. He begins to pour drinks, saying that if their share alcohol cups they will be brothers, no matter what ends up happening. From then on, the three of them do everything together. After some time, Sabo's father and the Bluejam pirates find the trio. Since his father hired the Bluejam pirates to deal with Ace and Luffy, presumably by killing them, Sabo finds no other choice but to follow his father in order to let Ace and Luffy escape. He is seen walking away from his "brothers" in tears while Ace screams after him in an effort to stop him. Running from a Disgusting City When Sabo is brought back to the city, he is taken to the police station to discuss his crimes as a runaway. Sabo's father continuously tries to pressure him into stating that his friends tricked him into committing crimes with them. However, Sabo refuses to lie, and finally his father strikes him over the head, causing him to fall to the floor, and bribes the police officer to take care of the paperwork. At home, he meets his adopted brother, Stelly, who reveals a plot by the royal family and nobles to burn down the Gray Terminal before the World Government's inspectors arrive. Sabo runs away again to find help and warn the residents in the Gray Terminal, only to discover that all the nobles are perfectly aware of the plan, unbothered by it, and unwilling to help stop it. He eventually arrives at the Great Gate after the fires have spread, desperately shouting for Ace and Luffy to run, only to be tossed aside by the soldiers guarding the gate. He is found by Monkey D. Dragon, to whom he confides the truth of the plan to burn the Gray Terminal and his shame in being born a noble. Dragon, shocked by such words coming from a child, agrees to hear Sabo out. After the burning of Gray Terminal is complete, Sabo is caught and returned home once again. However, to prevent repeat escape attempts, Sabo's father boards up Sabo's windows and encourages Sabo to do what he is meant to and make his parents happy. Despite this, on the day the World Nobles are set to arrive, he manages to escape yet again, this time setting sail on his own ship. Shortly after setting sail, he comes across the World Noble's ship. He starts to move away in order to not get caught in the wake of the large vessel. The World Noble aboard the ship became offended that a commoner would dare to cross his path and promptly shoots Sabo's ship with a rifle the size of a small cannon. This causes Sabo's ship to catch fire. While Sabo is trying to put out the fire with his jacket, the World Noble shoots at him again, this time causing the ship to burst into pieces. All that can be seen of Sabo in the wreckage is his now tattered hat. Dogra, who witnessed this, reported back to Ace, Luffy and Dadan that Sabo had died from this incident. However, the next day, a letter from Sabo arrived (apparently he mailed it prior to sailing off) for Ace, who told him that he planned to sail off quickly to escape the country and for Ace to take care of their little brother, Luffy. Although he was believed to have died at the hands of the World Noble, Sabo survived this event and went on to join the Revolutionary Army at some point afterwards. For reasons still unknown, Sabo was unable to participate in the Battle of Marineford and attempt to save Ace's life. After discovering the news from a newspaper article, Sabo was grief-stricken from his powerlessness to save Ace. After that point, Sabo resolved that he wouldn't feel that way again, and that he would come to Luffy's aid wherever and whenever he needed him. Afterwards, some time before his arrival in Dressrosa, Sabo visited Ace's grave and left a bottle of sake with three cups on a small crate as a tribute to the day they became brothers, as well as pinning a newspaper article about the Straw Hats' return to the gravestone. Dressrosa Arc Sabo, Koala, and Hack arrived at Dressrosa in order to put a stop to a weapons trade that the Donquixote Family managed. During the Block D fight, he somehow managed to get inside the Corrida Colosseum. He interrupted Bartolomeo and Luffy's conversation and stated that the Mera Mera no Mi could not be given to Luffy. Bartolomeo responded with anger, explaining that Sabo had no right to speak to the brother of "Fire-Fist Ace" and the future Pirate King in such a manner. Sabo responded that he knew these things about Luffy already. After pushing Bartolomeo aside, Sabo then spoke to Luffy. Upon realizing his identity, Luffy began to cry and screamed out in surprise. After Luffy escaped the colosseum, Sabo talked to Koala via Den Den Mushi, telling her of his meeting with Luffy. Koala told him that even if he had been at the Battle of Marineford, he could not have changed anything. It was then revealed that Sabo had put on Luffy's former gladiator clothing and had taken on the identity of Lucy. Sabo then told Koala to inform him if any more news about the underground is found, and then said that he is going to get Ace's fruit back. Sabo then states that he must inherit Ace's will as he walks towards the arena. He was then seen standing next to Bartolomeo at the observation deck. After every big-name fighter in Block D was struck down rather quickly, Sabo commented that he heard rumors of a certain individual, referring to Cavendish's alter-ego, Hakuba. When Rebecca was the only one who stood back up and declared the winner of Block D, Sabo praised her for being able to avoid Hakuba's attack. However, Sabo also stated that he would still not let her win the Mera Mera no Mi. He later met Rebecca after she left the arena. She waved to him but then noticed that he was not the same Lucy she knew. Sabo briefly spoke to her and then walked by noting to himself how similar Dressrosa was to the country he and Luffy grew up in. When the finals was about to start, Sabo was the first to enter the arena, cheerfully asking Ace to watch over him. Once the other block winners and Diamante were present in the arena, Sabo took a mental note of Burgess. After Diamante explained the rules of this round, a five-person battle royale commenced. Sabo was later seen easily dodging an attack from a Fighting Fish. When the fighting fish holding the Mera Mera no Mi came close to the arena, Sabo jumped on to it. Diamante attempted to attack him, but Sabo was able to break his weapon. Burgess attempted to take out both of them with his Surge Elbow but Sabo took him head-on with his Busoshoku Haki infused Dragon Talon and managed to break the armor surrounding his right arm. He commented that getting the fruit would not be easy. Later, when Rebecca took a blow from Diamante, Sabo asked Bartolomeo to protect her. Sabo continued to engage Burgess in heated combat with their clash causing more damage to the colosseum. When all the toys in the audience transformed back into their original forms, Sabo proceeded to demolish the entire arena. As the ring collapsed into the underground, Sabo quickly jumped on the Fighting Fish holding the Mera Mera no Mi. He ripped open the chest and, after landing back in the core of the ring and telling the announcer that he had won, took a bite out of the fruit, expressing how disgusting it tasted immediately afterwards. He then grabbed Rebecca and jumped into the air as his helmet and fake beard fell off. While in midair, he used Hiken and completely destroyed the arena and exposed the underground. After saving Rebecca and getting to safety, Koala returned his clothes to him, as Sabo continued to have a hard time controlling the fruit's power. After Rebecca noticed that he wasn't the original Lucy, Sabo confirmed this and told her that the old Lucy was his younger brother, Luffy, and that they were from the Revolutionary Army. He also informed Rebecca that they were there to stop the production of weapons that were promoting wars all over the world, and the place where they were produced was located somewhere else, declaring that it would be a nice souvenir for Dragon if they found it. After he and Koala reunited with Robin and met Usopp, they later watched in shock as Doflamingo initiated his "bird cage" plan and created a "game" which gives the citizens of Dressrosa a choice to either kill him or a list of people he offers to them. After Doflamingo announced his hit list, Sabo was surprised to see that he was included in the list alongside Rebecca, Robin, and Usopp. When the former toys who swore their loyalty to Usopp became their enemies, Sabo, Koala, Hack, Usopp, Robin, Rebecca, Bartolomeo, and the Tontatta dwarves fled from the mob. Sabo separated from the group while escaping. While Luffy and his allies from the colosseum charged up the New King's Plateau to reach Doflamingo, Sabo was shown preventing Issho and the Marines from going after them. Issho asked Sabo if that was his duty as a revolutionary. Sabo replied that he was doing his duty as a brother. Sabo then overwhelmed several Marines. When Bastille charged at him, he effortlessly destroyed Bastille's sword right before dealing the finishing blow to the vice admiral. After crushing Bastille's mask, Sabo revealed his relation to Luffy and Ace before clashing against Fujitora. As the battle raged on, Sabo asked Issho why he was acting oblivious. Issho admitted his bluff and jokingly asked Sabo to show mercy towards him due to his blindness. Sabo then told the admiral that he doesn't discriminate against anyone. Issho noted that Sabo wasn't all talk after all, but asserted that he also had a title and reputation to maintain and used Ferocious Tiger to make gravity go horizontally with enormous pressure, destroying several buildings in the process as the sheer force made Sabo burst into flames as he charged forward, clashing with Issho once more, causing Sabo to ponder just what the admiral was plotting. Issho then told the young revolutionary that he was willing to bet his life on their fight. Fujitora ultimately decided to end their battle after revealing his views on how it was impossible for even the Marines to become heroes. When Sabo asked him about what would happen if someone discovered how he feels, Issho called it a gamble and wished Sabo good luck. After resting for awhile after the fight, Sabo received a scolding from Koala, who reprimanded him for not maintaining his position and potentially risking the Revolutionaries being forced into war by fighting with an admiral. Dismissing his duties because of Luffy being in danger, Koala violently pinched his cheeks and scolded him for his selfishness. Major Battles * Sabo and Portgas D. Ace vs. Porchemy * Sabo vs. Portgas D. Ace (multiple times) * Sabo vs. Monkey D. Luffy (multiple times) * Corrida Colosseum Finale ** Lucy (Sabo) vs. Fighting Fish ** Lucy (Sabo) vs. Diamante ** Lucy (Sabo) vs. Jesus Burgess * Sabo vs. Marines * Sabo vs. Bastille * Sabo vs. Issho Non-Canon Battles * Sabo, Ace, and Luffy vs. a giant tiger * Sabo, Ace, Luffy, and Naguri vs. a giant bear * Sabo, Ace, and Luffy vs. Bluejam Pirates members Anime and Manga Differences Dressrosa Arc The anime reintroduces Sabo an episode before he confronts Luffy and Bartolomeo, where he is seen briefly looking at the entrance to the arena inside the colosseum before setting off to find Luffy. Additionally, the anime also adds dialogue to their reunion, contrary to the manga chapter it was based off of. Trivia * On the cover of Chapter 596, Sabo was shown as a young man. He was portrayed as tall and muscular like Ace, and was still wearing the same attire he wore as a child but made bigger to fit his size, and was carrying a bo staff. He seemed to have longer hair, and his eyes were hidden by his hat's brim. Ace's tattoo is written as "ACE" instead of the original "ASCE". This suggests that the S was a tribute to Sabo, as the cover is a "what if" image of Ace, Luffy, and Sabo together as adults. * Sabo's character is first hinted at in Chapter 558 where a third sake cup can slightly be seen in a flashback of the boys' brotherhood initiation. * Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, and Sabo all have trademark hats. * Sabo's appearance is similar to that of the character Artful Dodger from Charles Dickens' Oliver Twist. He too was part of a gang of child thieves. His signature appearance included a top hat and an adult's waistcoat with the sleeves rolled up. * Sabo's fate was hinted at twice. Once during a conversation between Ivankov and Dragon during Episode 504, and again on the cover page of Chapter 668 as three cups of sake were placed before the grave of Ace with a newspaper article about Luffy pinned to the grave. It was later revealed that Sabo was the one who placed it there. * Along with Dragon and Garp, Sabo is the third relative of Luffy to have some sort of mark on the left side of the face. * Luffy, Ace and Sabo, the three of them have respect and a close relationship with a very important personality of their world. Luffy with Rayleigh, Ace with Whitebeard and Sabo with Dragon. * Sabo makes his animated debut in the present storyline in the 3D2Y special, rather than the anime. References Site Navigation fr:Sabo ca:Sabo de:Sabo id:Sabo it:Sabo pt:Sabo Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Goa Nobles Category:Dadan Family Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Former Pirates Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters